<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm Not Letting You Go by Reswyn_Trevelyan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23851189">I'm Not Letting You Go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reswyn_Trevelyan/pseuds/Reswyn_Trevelyan'>Reswyn_Trevelyan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:02:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23851189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reswyn_Trevelyan/pseuds/Reswyn_Trevelyan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Blackwall finally gives in to his desire for his Lady Trevelyan. </p><p>Inspired by a romance cut scene of a Female Trevelyan and Warden Blackwall.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blackwall | Thom Rainier/Female Inquisitor, Blackwall | Thom Rainier/Female Trevelyan, Blackwall/Female Inquisitor, Blackwall/Female Trevelyan, Blackwall/Trevelyan, Dorian Pavus/Female Trevelyan, Dorian Pavus/Trevelyan, Female Inquisitor/Josephine Montilyet, Female Inquisitor/Leliana (Dragon Age), Female Inquisitor/Sera, Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus, Inquisitor/Josephine Montilyet, Josephine Montilyet/Female Trevelyan, Leliana/Female Trevelyan, Sera &amp; Female Trevelyan, Sera/Female Trevelyan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm Not Letting You Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Skyhold was a welcome sight to Reswyn and the party when they returned from the Storm Coast. Not that Reswyn minded the lush greenery of the northern territory, but the constant dreary rain made for less than welcoming conditions for fighting. Blackwall hadn’t wanted to make the trip solely about him, so they brought Sera and Dorian along on the premise of fortifying the Inquisition’s hold of the Storm Coast and clearing it of bandits. Reswyn and Blackwall managed to break away briefly from the Small Grove Camp and make their way to some ruins. Reswyn had hoped that Blackwall would finally shed some light to all his mixed signals. But the journey seemed only to lead to more questions. </p><p>Naturally, as soon as the gates to Skyhold opened, Reswyn was bombarded by Josephine and Leliana. Cullen was kind enough to stay away, but Josie brought Reswyn directly to the War Table. </p><p>“Maker, Josephine, can I not change attire before we get into this?” She exclaimed. Her eyes darted to Blackwall, who snuck in behind her. She wanted to have a moment to talk to him about all that transpired at the Storm Coast, but he quickly made his way to the stables without so much of a glance back to her. </p><p>“I need to think….” It was the last thing he said to her before they made their way back to Skyhold. </p><p>“I’m sorry, Inquisitor, but we have urgent business that needs to be tended to.” Josephine snapped her out of her thoughts. </p><p>“Not to mention, my agents have returned from the ruins of Haven with news.” Leliana chimed in. </p><p>Reswyn continued to glance after Blackwall who disappeared from her view, his shoulders heavy with whatever was on his mind. </p><p>“Hate to be you right now Inqy.” Sera cackled. </p><p>“Quite right, I’m headed straight for a hot bath with lavender oil. Or perhaps jasmine?” Dorian snickered and they both pushed right past Res. </p><p>“Fine. But please make this quick. I’m famished and I can still smell the Storm Coast on me.” She reached up and pulled out a pin that held a bun in place and her deep brunette locks of curls fell about her face in a salty sea mess. </p><p>Josephine and Leliana escorted her to the War Table, instantly discussing all she had missed in the time she was away. </p><p>-----------<br/>
Days passed and Blackwall hadn’t once made an appearance. He couldn’t have gone too far away from Skyhold, given the terrain, but his absence caused Reswyn to slip into a sour mood and she needed a drink. </p><p>The tavern was thankfully quiet since Reswyn had sent Cullen and their forces to build a memorial at Haven for those lost. She was thankful that there was a rich oaky red wine Dorian had sent for. It was her favorite. She took a long sip, when an eerie presence came over her. </p><p>She closed her eyes and breathed slowly. </p><p>“I know you’re there Cole.” </p><p>“I know you know. I let you know.” He replied, emotionless. </p><p>“Is there something troubling you.” </p><p>“Your troubles trouble me. You hurt.” </p><p>“I always hurt.” She mumbled and took another sip. </p><p>“He hurts when you hurt. He hurts when you desire him, too.” </p><p>She swallowed hard. “I’m not entirely sure I know what you mean.”</p><p>“He wants to let you in. But he doesn’t want your hurt to grow. But he sees that pushing you away causes hurt also. He wants to be strong, knowing that the hurt will be less today than it will be tomorrow. He is pacing.” </p><p>Reswyn looked up from her tankard eagerly. “Do you know where he is, Cole?”</p><p>“Yes. He will come.”</p><p>And Cole suddenly vanished. </p><p>Reswyn was left with her thoughts and she let out a long breath then finished her drink and made her way back to her quarters. </p><p>------------</p><p>Now she was pacing. She’d have to thank Cole for that later. Why was Blackwall pacing? And where was he pacing at? She walked back and forth in her quarters. She had finally had a bath and changed into some more comfortable clothing, but she still didn’t feel at ease. </p><p>Pacing. She hated pacing. Her father paced all the time and she used to tease him for it. He’d pace in his study, he’d pace during his important meetings, he even paced at the balls that her mother threw. Now here she was, the Herald of Andraste, the Inquisitor, and she was pacing. </p><p>She helped herself to another glass of wine. It was her way of settling the unease. He had only been gone for a few days and she sorely craved his calming presence. There was something about the way he looked at her, the way he believed in her. She felt like she could move mountains when he was by her side. She recalled the way she would tease him and how he would smirk and glance down, almost blushing at her flirtatious remarks only to respond with wit in turn. Yet, the moment she tried to show how much she cared by going to the ruins on the Storm Coast, he seemed more hesitant than ever. </p><p>She continued to pace but her mind finally settled. Apparently, he wouldn’t be returning to Skyhold tonight, and it was already nearing midnight. She turned one last time on her heel and standing just inside from the terrace was Blackwall, leaning to the side with his hands neatly folded in front of him. She felt her breath catch in her throat a moment, then the liquid courage she had been drinking all night ignited in her. </p><p>“I knew you couldn’t stay away.” She smirked. Despite that being entirely untrue. </p><p>Blackwall shook his head and sighed. “Ah, no...I couldn’t. If only you knew how confounding you are, how impossibly infuriating.” </p><p>She could only smile back at him, thankful that he was not secretly a mage with some sorcery over her charm. </p><p>He made his way towards her. “I wanted to thank you for accompanying me to that ruin. I wanted to…” He paused, almost as if he was searching for a way to give her the answers she had so desperately wanted. But at that moment, there was only one thing on her mind. She didn’t want him to leave again, not now and not ever. </p><p>“I just had to see you.” He was only inches away from her now as he glanced down at her eager lips. She closed the distance, she wasn’t about to let him have reservations now. </p><p>Her lips were everything he thought they would be. Soft, yet commanding. Her breath quickened, which excited him all the more. His own desire began to overwhelm him and he pulled away suddenly. </p><p>“No. This is wrong. I...I shouldn’t even be here.” He looked down and shook his head.</p><p>Her eyes locked onto his. The woman who commanded the Inquisition, the one he chose to follow looked at him in earnest.<br/>
“It doesn’t feel wrong.” </p><p>He felt himself teeter towards the edge. “I want to give in. Maker knows how much I wish I could. I’m not what you want. I could never be what you deserve.”</p><p>She took his hand in hers and her voice softened</p><p>“You’re wrong. You’re a good man.” She told him sternly.</p><p>He swallowed hard. “Am I?”</p><p>She smiled. “I see it.” </p><p>His will was breaking, but he had to try one more time. One last effort for her to realize… </p><p>“There’s nothing I can offer you. You’d have no life with me. But I...I need you to end this, because I can’t.”</p><p>She stood resolute. “I’m not letting you go.” </p><p>And he was done for. He pulled her close, he could smell the sweet pea fragrant oil from her bath on her skin. Her wine flushed cheeks seemed to glow.</p><p>“We’ll regret this, my lady.” </p><p>His beard gently grazed against her cheek and she once again closed the gap between them, sweetly placing a tender kiss upon his lips. </p><p>She pulled away and replied with a smirk. “Do you regret that?” </p><p>That damn smirk and he hungrily leaned in, taking her mouth with his. His hands quickly made his way down her back, pulling her body as close to him as possible and even through her garments, she felt goosebumps all along her neck and arms. </p><p>He slowly pushed her against the stone banister to her quarters and her tongue danced gently against his lips to let him know of her desire. </p><p>“These damn breeches.” He mumbled and it made her smirk. </p><p>“They’re in the way…” She moaned.</p><p>He didn’t need any convincing any more. He was past the point of no return.<br/>
He fumbled momentarily at her trousers. </p><p>“Maker’s Balls. Why are there so many buttons?” He growled as he ripped off his gloves. </p><p>She laughed loudly, and to him it was a glorious sound like sunshine breaking through the clouds after a storm. She pushed him away, only for a moment as she began to undress. </p><p>Her cheeks blushed a shade of scarlet. Her attire made for a not so graceful undressing, yet that was one of the things he loved about Reswyn. Despite her titles and despite her poise, she was still just a human. As the last of her outer clothing fell away, she let her arms reveal her petite bust and full hips with her underclothing barely concealing her form. </p><p>She was nervous, but didn’t try to let it show by covering herself. His gaze poured over her like warm honey. </p><p>“Maker, you’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.” </p><p>She smiled, revealing a dimple in her left cheek. She stepped forward and took his hand in hers. </p><p>“I’m yours.” She whispered, not once breaking eye contact. She then reached for his tunic, lifting it over his head and then reached for his breeches. She began unlacing them, her hands moving quickly now as his breathing quickened. She kissed him again, her tongue stroked the seam of his lips and he opened. She sighed as her tongue parried with his, experimenting as his hands roamed down her sides then up her back. He stepped out of his breeches to where they both were left in their underclothes. His hand slid down her belly, teasing her as his fingers barely grazed the soft curls of her femininity. With every stroke, his hand went slightly further beneath her underclothes, causing her breath to catch. Her lips kissed the lobe of his ear, then playfully bit. With his other hand he untied the cloth that held her bosom and it fluttered away, forgotten. He pulled her to the bed and before she could take charge, he quickly grabbed her by the waist, turned her around and laid her down onto the silks and furs. </p><p>She felt herself losing control but did nothing to stop herself from losing it. Outside of this room, she was in charge. But tonight, she released that responsibility. In this room, there was only her and Blackwall. </p><p>With heart pounding nearly out of his chest, he looked down at the woman who lay naked in front of him and what he saw took his breath away. Her amber eyes were bright with a passion and a faint hint of dark lust. He realized, in that moment, that she had desired him almost as badly as he wanted her. He captured her mouth with his. Her fingers wove through his nearly black hair, the taste of wine still on her tongue. She tasted sweeter than he could’ve imagined. </p><p>At long last, they removed the last of of their underclothes, and his arousal, which was hard to conceal to begin with, pressed against her. </p><p>“Open for me, Reswyn,” he said, using his thighs to part her. She complied, completely open to him as his hand found his way to her most intimate place. </p><p>She grasped for her bedsheets, an ache built within her. The scent of musk and sandalwood from his hair danced in her nose, a scent she never wanted to forget. She felt a finger enter her sheath, and she grinded herself against Blackwall’s hand.</p><p>“Maker, Res…” He whispered into her ear, followed by sweet kisses. </p><p>“Please. More.” She moaned back to him, arching her back slightly. He felt her inner muscles clench and he smiled to himself. His mouth descended on hers again as he continued stroking her body with his hand. Two fingers slid into her heat, and she sighed with pleasure. </p><p>He wanted to please her more, but his own desire got the best of him. He wanted to put them both out of their misery as he withdrew his fingers and placed himself at her entrance. </p><p>Before he moved any further, he glanced back up at Reswyn, with a question in his eyes if he should proceed. But the look she gave him proved that the question was unwarranted.<br/>
She needed release; she needed him inside her. Taking his length in hand, he guided himself into her, filling her slowly. As he sank into her heat, he felt her tighten around him and she closed her eyes. Her sweet moans echoed in her quarters. Seconds later, he slid in and out of her, his strokes sure and even. </p><p>“Blackwall.” She murmured. </p><p>With every thrust, she met him with equal fervor. He placed a hand next to her head to give himself leverage. Her arousal coated him, and he felt pride that he made this woman wet with want. She felt his ragged breath warm against her neck. She lifted her hips, aching to have him fill her more. She opened her eyes to meet his gaze. The possession that filled his pushed her to the edge of climax. </p><p>He could feel her tighten. He knew she was near and he moved a hand down and gently ran his thumb over her pearl. </p><p>“Come for me, my lady.” </p><p>She poured over, ecstasy pulsing through her as she cried out and he chuckled softly. </p><p>“Someone will hear.” He whispered, still within her but moving more slowly. </p><p>“I care not.” She replied breathlessly. </p><p>With a groan, he picked up pace once more. She, however, had other ideas and pressed a hand against his battle hardened chest. </p><p>“My turn.” She smiled. </p><p>“You are full of surprises, my lady.” He playfully nipped at her neck but he lifted her and with knees on either side of his hips, she eased herself onto him. 

“Mmm,” he groaned. The feeling of her slowly pushing herself down on him was almost enough for him to lose it. With every inch filling her, he caressed her breasts as she started to rock. He lay back and watched as she shifted. His fingers played with her nipples as her pace increased with each stroke. Her eagerness to please him caused him to grab at her thighs and he leaned forward, laving her nipple with his tongue. Her fingers bit into his shoulders as his hands ran up her back and back down, firmly grabbing her ass.  Her rhythm increased and he felt himself on the brink. He planted soft kisses against her chest and then up her neck, running a tongue over every placed kiss. </p><p>He closed his eyes tight, placing his hand at the base of her neck and his fingers tangled in her thick mane. </p><p>“Maker, Res…” His voice strained and she knew not to stop. </p><p>“Blackwall!” She moaned with him and threw her head back as she reached climax for herself and Blackwall spent himself within her, clutching at her desperately, not wanting the feeling to end. </p><p>Their shaky breaths were the only sound in what was a quiet night at Skyhold. The sound of a mountain breeze passed by the windows and she lay beside her Warden. </p><p>They basked in the after waves of pleasure before Blackwall finally turned to look upon his lady, studying her face as if to memorize every detail of that moment. </p><p>He took her hand and kissed her palm before locking fingers with her and placing it on his stomach. She kissed him once more and nuzzled her head against his chest, breathing in deeply. </p><p>“I’m not letting you go.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There were quite a few wonderful phrases in this coined directly from writings in DAI.<br/>Some descriptive smut was learned from author Julia Templeton who writes the best smutty books I've ever read! This is my first published piece on A03 so I hope you enjoyed.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>